


Corner

by cythraul



Series: Karavsakkan [6]
Category: In Nomine
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cythraul/pseuds/cythraul





	Corner

( _WHAT KIND OF DJINN ARE YOU?_ )

Shut up.

( _ **DJINN! DON'T! CRY!**_ )

SHUT **UP!**

( _GET **UP** , YOU FUCKING BABY!_)

_Please_ shut up...

( _LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO YOU! LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO YOU!_)

_Shut up! **You** did this! **You** did this!_

( _You were **happy** with me._ )

I was _never_ happy! You've _always hated_ me!

( _I'm your **only friend.**_ )

You're _NOT_ my friend! You're _NOT_ my friend! You'renotmyfriendyou'renotmyfriendyou'renotmyfriend...

"Oh God, mister, don't hurt me - _please!_ "

( _ **Do** it. You'll feel better._ )

_FUCK YOU!_

" _PLEASE, mister!_ "

( _ **Do** it._ )

_FUCK YOU!_

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod...."

_I HATE YOU!_

( _You **need** me!_ )

_I DON'T NEED YOU!_

( _I **made** you!_ )

_I **HATE** YOU!_

" _Please_ , mister, I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

_Please... please_ leave me alone... _please_...

" _Oh God..._ "

( _You're so weak._ )

This is too much.

( _.....what did you say?_ )

I said this is **too much.**

( _There **is** no too much. You know that! This is **just! Like! ALWAYS!**_ )

I can't do it.

( _You **have** to do it._ )

Please don't make me do it.

( _It's just like me. Kill me again! KILL! ME! AGAIN!_ )

Killing you got me **into** this!

( _What else is there?_ )

_Please_...

( _You'll feel better. I promise._ )

Please...

( _I promise._ )

...

( _I promise._ )

....okay.

( _There's a good boy._ )

Fuck you.  



End file.
